Le futur n'est pas si triste
by Lyka Siuka
Summary: On a tous peur. D'affronter le futur sans s'enfoncer dans notre passé. Daryl vit dans les souvenirs de la guerre, dans la mort de son père et veut revenir en arrière. Mais si la petite Tsugumi était là pour le pousser en avant ?


Il était là, à sa table qu'il avait réservé, le regard plongé dans ses pensées. Mais ça, les gens autour n'y prétaient pas attention. Ils étaient habitués à sa présence, à ce regard triste, nostalgique presque. Un regard qui disait qu'il était perdu, ne sachant pas comment terminer la page pour enfin la tourner. Non, il ne savait pas. Il voulait simplement retourner en arrière, avant que tout commence, pour ne pas avoir cette peine, pour ne pas avoir tué son père, pour ne pas avoir abandonné son "ami". Il aurait voulu tout recommencer, devenir peut-être quelqu'un d'autre pour ne pas à avoir à continuer seul son futur. Seul ? Il l'était et ce, depuis plus longtemps. Un an et demi qu'il était dans cet léthargie, ne pouvant plus s'en sortir. Il lui fallait peut-être de l'aide. Non ! Il voulait rester dans ce deuil, dans son passé, pour ne pas affronter la douleur du futur.

Les larmes coulèrent finalement sur ses joues mais il les essuya bien vite et les serveurs arrivèrent lui donner ce qu'il avait commandé. Des bons plats, comme si tout était normal. Comme si rien ne s'était passé entre. Il s'énerva, et jeta les plats par terre. Il se leva et partit à l'extérieur. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de regarder la ville qui portant avait été détruite un an et demi plus tôt. Plongeant encore une fois dans son passé, il se posa sur le balcon. Il se rappela de son père, de sa mère, de sa vie, de sa machine. Oui, il avait envie de retourné dans cette guerre, être tué dans cette bataille plutôt. Pour ne plus pensé à cette phrase que lui avait dit son "ami" avant de le balançait dans l'ascenceur. Pour ne plus pensé à cette lueur d'espoir qu'il y avait dans son regard quand son "ami" l'avait regardé. Il ferma les yeux.

Une image apparut. Une image de cette fille, de cette naîne. Celle qui l'avait changé en seulement un regard et quelques phrases. Qui l'avait fait devenir bon avec une sucette. Il l'avait protégé et pourtant, il ne savait pas si elle s'en était sortie. Quand il pensa à cette fille, il ne voulait plus refaire marche arrière. Si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu, il ne l'aurait pas connu et serait resté un garçon capricieux. Mais alors, que choisir ? Retourner en arrière ou regarder le futur ? En même temps, il n'avait guère le choix, il avait été protégé, il avait été sauvé et maintenant, il devait supporter la solitude.

**« Toi ... » **Fit une petite voix derrière lui.

Surpris, il se retourna. Il ravala les larmes qui allaient s'échapper de ses yeux pour une énième fois. Il ne devait pas pleurer, pas devant cette fille qu'il avait cru morte. C'était quoi ? Le destin peut-être ? Il baissa son regard et se remit sur la rambarde, l'ingnorant. C'était une illusion, bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas la revoir maintenant, surtout au moment où il pensait à elle. Comment se serait possible ? Non, il rêvait juste de la voir, voilà.

**« Tu t'appelles Daryl n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda la fille, s'installant à côté de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le dénommé Daryl se mordit la lèvre. Il ne devait pas craquer, pas encore craquer. Il avait décidé, voir des illusions n'étaient pas bénéfiques pour lui. Il resterait en arrière, restant dans son passé. Cette fille n'était rien pour lui. Malgré ça, les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

**« Dégage l'illusion. » **Fit-il retenant un sanglot.

**« Mais je ne suis pas une illusion, le blond ! » **S'exclama la fille vexé.

**« Oh si, tu en ais une ! Je suis fou c'est ça ? Fou de cette solitude ! » **Répondit Daryl tout en criant.

**« Toi... J'ai compris. Je ne te connais pas, je sais juste ton prénom et ce que tu as fait pour nous, pour moi, je suppose. Et je voulais juste te dire merci, Daryl. » **Sourit-elle puis elle partit vers l'intérieur du restaurant.

Le blond se retourna surpris par son discour. Il l'a vit partir vers ses amis, un sourire scotché aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Il l'a vit parler avec entrain, l'a vit embêter la fille à l'enclave, bouder celui aux Voids. Daryl sourit pour la première fois depuis un an et demi. Cette fille pouvait vraiment le changer, il le savait. Pourquoi repartir dans le passé alors qu'il pouvait très bien affronter le futur ? Il avait affronter plusieurs enclaves à lui tout seul non ? Alors le futur était à lui !

Tsugumi sentit un regard sur elle et releva le regard. Ce dernier rencontra celui marron du blond. Elle vit son sourire joyeux et elle lui retourna. Elle l'aimait bien à ce blond, malgré son camp, il l'avait sauvé. Elle lui était éternellement reconnaissante. Etant jeune, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en faite, elle était plus que reconnaissante envers le blond.

—

**Hello'w. **

**Deux ones-shots postaient dans la même soirée ? Impossible ? Pas pour moi ! En voici voilà. Je les avais écrit il y a longtemps mais pas postais. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas ! **

**Mais c'est fait maintenant ! Merci d'avoir lu cet écrit et si vous avez le temps et que vous le faites, merci d'avoir donner votre avis ! **

**A bientôt. 8D**


End file.
